


Ink Boys

by SyntheticAudio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Body Modification, M/M, Not-so-slow burn, Piercings, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Tattoos, more characters added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAudio/pseuds/SyntheticAudio
Summary: Hanzo Shimada finds his isolated life changing after his brother links their tattoo studio links up with the piercing shop next door- mostly thanks to the owner's scruffy, Wild West-obsessed apprentice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it- the tattoo artists & piercer AU I've been talking about but never actually did anything for.
> 
> I'm already halfway through chapter 2 and have at least seven chapters planned, so please stick with me. Got to establish the setting before anything else!

Walking back into the studio was like finally arriving back home. Despite his delayed flight not arriving at the airport until late the previous night, Hanzo had been itching to return to his station as soon as he'd checked his luggage in back at Heathrow. Leaving the tattoo studio in Genji's hands for two weeks had been nerve-wreaking, but being invited to two tattoo conventions in two weeks wasn't an opportunity he was willing to pass up. Catching up with friends had been the deciding factor, although Hanzo still tried to tell himself the whole thing had been nothing but an extended work trip. 

The reception was slightly messier than usual, but nothing he couldn't fix. One day they'd get around to hiring a receptionist, but right now Hanzo's perfectionism and Genji's disorganisation meant paperwork was split between the two of them. Most of Hanzo's clients were full-day sittings anyway, so not many people passed through his work station. Genji was the one who took walk-ins, mostly from young people who'd found his work through Instagram and wanted something cute and bright too. Hearing his brother have to reject underage clients was pretty common; it'd briefly been unbearable after a Sailor Moon sleeve had gone viral. Hanzo's next client wasn't due until tomorrow. Today would be a time for reorganisation and admin. Picking up a stack of papers with a pen between his teeth, he retreated to his work station at the back of the shop.

Genji showed up halfway through the morning, juggling paper cups and a bag full of small cakes. Despite their differences- and an incident a decade before- they worked well together, keeping their small studio running and reputations high. Hanzo specialised in traditional Japanese tattoo, learning from their father and uncles in the family's small studio. He'd been under no illusion that the businesses was legitimate considering how many local gang members had passed through their doors. They liked Hanzo; claimed he had a natural gift. When Genji had rejected joining and instead ran off with money from one of the family's laundered accounts, Hanzo had expected to be left carrying the studio on his own. Instead- probably linked in with the failing influence of the family's friends- his father had given him money and told him to go elsewhere, to start his own studio. Feeling a sense of fear and uncertainty, he called Genji in a panic. What he hadn't expected was Genji to have taken up tattooing or to be fine with receiving a call from a brother who'd refused to speak to him for a few years. Cheerful as ever Genji talked him into flying out to join him and take some time to think things over. He hadn't left since.

“Where's your trophy?” Genji asked, poking his head through the door to Hanzo's workspace.

The award had been a surprise. The London tattoo convention had been an almost-spontaneous decision after a friend had begged him to take her space on a booth. Over the weekend he'd tried to experiment with more art styles to fit the rest of the booth, which had resulted in some nice pieces he normally wouldn't have done at home. What he hadn't been expecting was to win one of the Best Ornamental Piece awards- first place on the Saturday. Reinhardt had clapped him heavily on the back and told him it was about time he won an award. Hanzo tried to play it down, pointing out he'd never entered a contest before and he'd rather the art he made on people's bodies spoke for itself. Hadn't stopped him from carefully wrapping the glass plaque carefully in his luggage and the feeling of pride swelling whenever he looked at it.

“It's right he--” Hanzo began, before Genji cut him off.

“You were going to hide it away through here?! You won! It needs to be on display at the front!” the younger man cut him off, swooping in to grab the trophy and take it to the front desk.

Leaving Genji to his own devices and praying nothing would happen to the trophy Hanzo set back to organising papers. He didn't pay much notice to the jingle of the door bell or the heavy footsteps at reception, letting Genji deal with whoever had come in. He was probably better-equipped to deal with the request anyway; most of Hanzo's bookings came through phone calls and long consultations. Sure enough, within a couple of minutes he could hear Genji and the stranger laughing and chatting. Continuing to organise, the bell chimed again.

“Hanzo! Come through, there's someone asking to meet you.” Genji called.

Walking through, he took a quick glance at the other person who'd decided to lean against the reception desk. From the creased plaid shirt to the worn cowboy boots, Hanzo made a quick mental note to just avoid the man. Genji could explain why no, they wouldn't tattoo his latest girlfriend's name on his bicep. The other stranger was much more well-presented, with an array of silver piercings standing out against dark skin and black clothing. He could've been an intimidating man if Hanzo hadn't spent his apprenticeship years tattooing yakuza members. Grinning, he held out a hand to Hanzo.

“Nice to finally meet you! I'm Gabe, I'm moving in next door.”

The look of confusion across Hanzo's face wasn't as hidden as he'd hoped, because while loosely shaking Gabe's hand his grin changed to a short laugh.

“You don't know who I am, do you? Genji, what've you been telling this boy?”

Looking up from his conversation, Genji seemed to suddenly click that he'd forgotten to keep his brother in the loop. Beaming, hoping to convey some sort of apology, he explained.

“Oh, this is Gabe! You know, Gabriel Reyes? Runs that really good piercing place we keep sending customers to?” he babbled, “He's moved his studio in next door to ours.”

Honestly Hanzo couldn't remember ever recommending a piercer to a client who'd come through his doors but he supposed it was more of a Genji thing to do. The name was vaguely familiar though.

“Ah. It's good to meet you then. You've... won an award before, yes?”

“Yep! Oh, and that's my boy Jesse over there.” Reyes gestured to the scruffy man still perched on the desk, “He's been under my wing for two years now.”

It took Hanzo a few seconds to comprehend what the piercer had said. The beaten cowboy hat, the stick-n-poke ink on his hands, the ratty clothing and unkempt facial hair weren't what he was expecting from someone who apprenticed to such a well-known piercer. More so, he couldn't imagine Reyes wanting to work with someone who looked like his experience had come from sticking safety pins through inmates at the state prison. Looking over, Jesse gave a wink and pointed a finger-pistol in his direction with a smile.

"Genji here says we're gonna be linkin' the studios up. Lookin' forward to working with ya."

When they were alone later, it was time to have words with Genji.


End file.
